Honor Deshotels
by Honor Deshotels
Summary: Thanks to a whirlwind romance with Rocco, Honor has found herself farther down Boston's mob rabbit hole than she could ever imagine. After Rocco's death, she vows to assist the Saints in any way possible.
1. A Life Less Ordinary

**_There's something about the look in your eyes  
>Something I noticed when the light was just right<br>It reminded me twice that I was alive  
>And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight - Echo by Incubus<em>**

Honor pushed her auburn hair out of her face and sighed as she wiped down the diner's lunch counter for the last time before her shift was over. Though some of the customers had been fussy, as usual, not much could get her down today. She had been out of school since the previous Friday, but tonight would be the last night her feet would grace the halls of Benjamin Franklin High School.

Graduation day was the day Honor had worked hardest for not only in school but in her job as well. Along with her parents help, she had worked at Steve's Diner for the past two years to save enough money to put her through two years of college. With the various scholarships she was awarded, her college tuition was paid in full for four years. She had been accepted to Tulane University, so that meant no moving and just a short commute from the Garden District to the school.

Honor had come to love the city, especially living in the Garden District. Her parents moved from a small town in east Texas to New Orleans when she was 12. Her grandmother, her father's mother, had fallen deathly ill at the time, and requested that her only son move into the house. Honor's father agreed quickly; glad that he would no longer be under an expensive house note. She tried to argue with her father to stay in Texas. She didn't want to leave her school, or all of the friends she had been with since they all started kindergarten. She loved spending time at her grandmother's house over the summer, but she knew she didn't have to stay and would be back with her friends once the school year started.

Honor grew accustomed to the city, but didn't really make friends. The kids in school teased her for her red hair and her freckles, and for her braces and her glasses. She took to reading a lot. She would spend hours at a time sitting on the banks of the Mississippi or in some small café in the Quarter with her nose in a book, living vicariously through the adventures of Sherlock Holmes or King Arthur.

This bookish tendency paid off with outstanding performance in school, and tonight Honor would graduate summa cum laude and third in her class of 650. Her mother had already cried once today (and at least 2 times a day for the past year) before Honor left the house for work this morning. She saw in Honor an opportunity that she never had, and the pride she felt was overwhelming at times. As Honor stepped off the cable car in front of her house, her mother was standing in the front yard. The wrought iron fence surrounding the white double gallery house was decorated with various cardboard 'Congrats Grad!' signs and crepe paper in her school colors. She rolled her eyes and smiled, then started to walk up the sidewalk to the front gate. Her mother swung it open before she could reach it and threw her arms around Honor's neck.

"Honor Marie Deshotels, have I ever told you how proud I am of you." She smiled at her daughter before kissing her on the forehead.

Honor smiled at her mother and responded, "No, Mom. Only three times a day. Four, once I got accepted to Tulane." She threw her arm around her mother's neck and started pulling her toward the house, "C'mon, I gotta get ready."

Honor sat in front of the mirror at the small vanity area in her French Quarter apartment, pulling on her face and making a funny expression. She let go of her face and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Alright kid. You made it through the last five years of med school and you're on your way to becoming the forensic pathologist you've always dreamed of. Katrina was a bitch, but if you can pull yourself back up by your boot straps after her, then you can do anything. So _stop worrying_ about Boston University. They wouldn't take you if they didn't feel you were worthy of studying with them."

She pulled out a tube of lipstick and swiped it on quickly She stood and smoothed the black rayon graduation gown she had on over her best dress, grabbed her purse from the couch in the living room and headed out to the street to catch the cable car to graduation.

Before she even stepped onto the field, Honor could hear her mother screaming like a maniac. Her mother's cries of joy sent a pain through her chest. Her cries reminded Honor of the voice she wasn't hearing along with her mother's. Almost three years previous, when Hurricane Katrina was making a B-line for the Crescent City, Honor's father insisted that she and her mother evacuate to her maternal grandparents house in Tyler, Texas. She reluctantly agreed after her father reassured her he would hold down the fort and call Honor and her mother once things were safe.

No one knew how bad the storm would ultimately be. The images on the news and the reports from the city were absolutely horrifying. After a few days went by with no answer from her father, Honor called their precinct to try and get word on her father and his whereabouts. Things were handled poorly, and Honor and her mother were without news and unable to return to the city for months. When they were finally allowed back in, they went immediately to their precinct. The officer in charge told them that the only thing he could say is that they should consider her father dead. The body had never been recovered, and when the storm surge was sucked back out into the Gulf of Mexico, his body was likely carried on the current out to sea.

Honor shook her head a few times to clear her thoughts and wiped her eyes gently so as not to mess up her makeup. She took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. As the line slowly started to move onto the field her mother came into view. She gave her a wave, and then blew a kiss before taking her seat on the field.

Honor sat on the couch in her apartment on the edge of the Boston University campus idly flipping through television stations. The fall semester had been over for a few weeks now. She had made remarkable grades, and Christmas with her mother had been pleasant as always. Her residency with the Boston morgue was coming along nicely, but she couldn't help feeling bad. Her life had fallen into a boring rut. She had been through a few failed relationships with men that only wanted her for her body. She doubted they would have stayed around long anyway. Who wants to be with a girl that always smells like death?

She looked at the clock. The numbers glared back at her telling her it was ten o'clock at night. She wanted to go out, but none of the local bars sounded interesting. No doubt she would walk into one and see one of her "exes," or some random skeez would start trying to flirt and make nice. She really wanted to go somewhere where people didn't really know her, some place _exciting_. Her mind drifted to a side of town everyone told her to stay away from.

When she spoke with her advisor the first day of classes, she urged Honor to stay away from South Boston. "Southie isn't a place any respectable person goes, especially a pretty young woman like you. Nothing but a bad element there."

This wasn't the last time she heard such talk from people on and around campus, and she knew that a lot of the bodies that had passed through the morgue came from back alleys of South Boston and from the Harbor. And this talk was _exactly_ why she wanted to go there. She was tired of how ordinary her life had become, and she wanted to stir things up. The sense of danger and unpredictability excited her.

She stood from the couch and pulled on her boots and her leather jacket, locked up the door behind her and took the elevator down to the lobby. Her body was on edge with the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She stepped out of the elevator and onto the street and hailed a cab. She climbed in the back of the car and told the driver where she wanted to go. His eyes in the rear view mirror gave her a look of 'Are you crazy lady?' When she just stared back at him, he took off toward the streets of South Boston. She laid her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes.

"Alright, lady, that'll be $22.53."

Honor pulled $30 from her pocket and handed the money over. "Keep the change."

As she climbed out of the backseat of the cab, the man adjusted his hounds tooth flat cap and called out the door to her. "Hey, lady, be careful out here. This ain't the best place for you to be."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled back as she slammed the door shut. She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets as she walked further into the neighborhood. For a while the only sounds around her were her boots pounding the frozen pavement. Suddenly a siren pierced the still air behind her and made her jump as her breath caught in her throat.

"Quit bein' a wimp," she said quietly to herself. She started looking around for a bar or a restaurant, somewhere she could get a drink and get off the streets. She walked a few more blocks past rundown buildings and doors thrown open to the night, revealing men at work on various hard labor projects. As she walked past one building, a man inside wolf whistled at her and his thick Southie accent rang out through the freezing night.

"Hey, beautiful. What's a nice little thing like you doin' down 'ere?"

She kept her eyes on the sidewalk as she quickly walked past. He called out again after she had disappeared out of his line of vision.

"Fine. Didn't wanna fuckin' talk to you anyway."

She noticed lights coming out of windows of what seemed to be a small bar a few hundred yards in front of her. She stopped in the glow cast onto the sidewalk and looked inside. The patrons looked harmless enough. Most were laughing with one another. A few were asleep in booths closer to the back of the bar, and the old man servings drinks looked like he could be someone's grandfather instead of a bartender in South Boston.

She moved towards the door and pulled it open, then pulled open the inner door and stepped into the bar. All of the men in the bar turned and looked at her, and the women with some of them gave her a glare. She crossed to the bar and sat on a stool next to a large man with long hair. She kept her eyes forward as the bartender moved down the bar to serve her.

"C-can I g-g-g-get you s-something, m-m-m…" he shook his head and spit out the last word at her, "miss?"

"Um, may I have a shot of Jameson and a pint of Guinness?"

He nodded and moved back down the bar to pour her drinks. The man sitting next to her turned his head slowly to her. She could feel his eyes on her, but she was scared to turn her face to his. The bartender returned with her drinks. She slid money across the bar to him and told him to keep the change. He smiled his thanks and went about serving the other patrons. She took the shot of Jameson and kept a straight face as she chased it with the Guinness. She could feel the man's eyes on her still. She turned to him slowly; ready to tell him off for staring.

What she found when her eyes fell on him was the exact opposite of what she was expecting. Shining at her through his beard was one of the warmest smiles she had ever seen in her life. The eyes hidden behind the long brown hair that was falling in his face were as kind as his smile was warm. She couldn't help but blush as he continued to look at her in that way.

"Hi…" she said softly.

"Well hi, yourself. The name's Rocco. You?" He raised the eyebrows over his kind eyes, causing his hair to ruffle and fall away from his face. He was rugged, but very handsome and she felt a smile spread across her face.

"My name is Honor. Nice to meet you, Rocco."


	2. After the Fall

**_And death is at your doorstep  
>And it will steal your innocence<br>But it will not steal your substance_**

_**But you are not alone in this**_  
><em><strong>And you are not alone in this<strong>_  
><em><strong>As brothers we will stand and we'll hold your hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold your hand -Timshel by Mumford and Sons<strong>_

Honor sat on the couch in the one bedroom apartment she shared with Rocco just off the Boston University campus. She pulled her legs up underneath her and leaned forward to retrieve the framed photo off the coffee table. She ran her fingers over the dark cherry wood frame. The picture had captured a very happy moment: she was flanked on one side by Connor and Murphy and by Rocco on the other. Their arms were thrown over one another's shoulders and Honor's head was thrown back laughing. The boys both had wide grins on their faces, and Rocco was looking down at Honor with pure, unadulterated love making his eyes glitter. Rocco had just chided Doc for taking his sweet time to take their picture. He joked that the group would be dead before Doc snapped it, and this tickled Honor, making her laugh heartily as Doc took the picture.  
>She grinned at the picture as she ran a finger over Rocco's face. She looked back and forth between him and the boys. After she lost her mother to a short, quick battle with brain cancer, they were the only family she had left, and she was grateful to have them. If she had a falling out with Rocco, she could turn to them and they would listen and give sound advice without judging either of them. Also, she could gloat about her achievements with them, though Rocco usually sang her praises before she could open her mouth. They all expressed how proud they were that she would be graduating with her medical degree in May, and promised a raucous night at McGinty's after she successfully tested for her license to become a medical examiner. She once tried to open her mouth to protest to Connor.<br>"What if…" But he put his hand up and cut her off before any more words could leave her mouth.  
>"There'll be no talkin' like tha', aright?" He put his hand on her shoulder and tucked his chin as he talked to her. " You're goin t'e earn that license an be the best fuckin' medical examiner Boston has ever seen."<br>It wasn't exactly like the pep talks her mother used to give her, but it was more than enough for her to keep her head up and never think negatively about the test again.  
>A soft knock on her door made her jump a bit as her mind snapped back to the present. She set the picture back on the coffee table and walked to the front door, then took a glance out the peephole. She grinned as she unlocked the door and pulled it open.<br>"Well, hello b…"  
>She stopped short as she took in the brothers. Their eyes were rimmed with red as if they had been crying for a prolonged period. Their faces were haggard, worn from what was obviously lack of sleep. Then her mind processed the fact that it was the brothers, and only the brothers. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the door with one hand and the door frame with the other.<br>"Where's Rocco?" Her breathing became shallow as her heart started to pound. The boys exchanged a look before Murphy spoke up quietly.  
>"Honor…" His tone was sullen, defeated.<br>Her knees buckled as she let out a wail. Connor grabbed her around the waist before she could hit the floor. He helped her to the couch and sat on her left side as Murphy sat on her right. The tears came quickly as she slumped onto Connor's shoulder. He smoothed her hair as he spoke softly.  
>"Honor...I'm so fuckin sorry. It just... Roc told me t'e tell ya he loves ya. He's proud of ya and he's sorry. We promised him we'd look after ya. And...that's what we'll do."<br>Murphy took her hand gently as the brothers let her cry until no more tears would come. After she had calmed down, the three moved to the kitchen and shared a bottle of Jameson as the boys recounted the events leading up to Rocco's demise. They assured her that they would make Yakavetta pay, not only for Rocco, but for the woman in front of them that meant so much to Rocco and themselves. Once she let them out, she took one of Rocco's button-down shirts from the closet and pulled it on as she had done so many nights before. She hugged his pillow tightly as the tears came again.

Rocco's death sent Honor spiraling into a depression. Everything around her reminded her of him. Going to class became a dreaded event. She kept her grades up, but just barely. Connor would call every day to check on her, but soon she stopped answering his calls and just sent them to voicemail. One Saturday she was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling as she nursed a bottle of Jameson. A pounding knock on the door pulled her back to the present. She yelled from the couch without getting up.  
>"What the fuck do you want?" She rolled over on her side and pulled her knees to her chest.<br>"Honor, ya let me in now!" Connor's voice was enraged. She rolled off of the couch and crossed the few steps to the door unsteadily. As she slowly pulled open the door, she cringed at the look on Connor's face. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently as he spoke.  
>"What the fuck are ya doin t'e yourself? If Rocco saw this... You're better than this. Don't let Rocco's pride in ya be in vain. Don't let what Yakavetta did be the end of ya too."<br>She stumbled a bit as his words hit her. She shrugged out of his grip and flopped back on the couch as she righted the picture she had slammed face down on the coffee table a week ago. She stared intently at Rocco's face as Connor sat next to her and rubbed her back gently.  
>"I don't know what the fuck I'm doing anymore, Connor. I know what I'm doing is wrong and I'm letting Rocco down, but I just can't stop being bitter. This is more out of hatred for Yakavetta than anything else…" she dropped her head and ran her fingers through her hair.<br>"Yakavetta is not goin t'e get away with this, Honor. He's goin t'e be jduged... his trial of all places. I want ya there. Ya have t'e see this."  
>She picked up her head slowly and turned to look at him. There was a fire in his eyes that assured her he was serious. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.<br>"Thanks, Connor. That's just what I needed to hear…"

The day before Yakavetta's trial Connor called Honor and told her to be at McGinty's by 8 o'clock. She pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and threw on her coat before stepping out into the Boston night and catching a cab to South Boston. As she entered McGinty's she saw the boys with a man she recognized from the news as Special Agent Paul Smecker. She crossed to the boys with a small forced smile on her face. Connor put his arm around her waist. Connor pointed to her as he spoke to Smecker.  
>"Smecker, this was... Roc's girl, Honor. Honor, Agent Smecker. He's a good man, I trust him." He smiled up at her as she turned to look at the man.<br>Honor nodded and whispered, "Hello, Sir."  
>Smecker gave a small smile and said, "I'm not going to ask you how you are, Young Lady. Anyone with half a brain can tell that you feel like shit. I know it sounds cheap, but I am truly sorry."<br>Honor just nodded and tried not to lose it by holding herself tightly.  
>Smecker handed her his card saying, "If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call. Okay?"<br>Reluctantly she took the card. She studied it for a minute then said, "Actually Agent Smecker there is something you can do."  
>Smecker nodded, "What is it, My Dear. If it's in my power, it's done."<br>Honor said, "I graduate soon with my medical degree and then sit for my license to become a medical examiner. When I do, I want a place with the Boston Police. Can you do that?"  
>Smecker raised an eyebrow responding, "This is a surprise. Of all the things I thought you might ask; this was not one of them. May I ask why?"<br>Honor nodded, "I lost someone I loved dearly to evil, and I want to do my part to makes sure no more undeserving people die."  
>Smecker smiled, "As you wish, My Dear. When you have that diploma, there will be a spot waiting for you with Boston's finest….unless you change your mind."<br>Honor shook her head slowly, "I won't. That I promise, Sir."

The next day she woke early, having not been able to really sleep as she fretted over the trial and what the boys had planned. She got ready quickly, applying light makeup and pulling her hair up into a bun on the back of her head. She pulled on Rocco's favorite dress that she wore and stepped into her heels before grabbing her purse and heading out to the street to hail a taxi to the courtroom downtown. She paid the cabbie and took a deep breath before stepping out onto the sidewalk. She pushed past all of the reporters and cameras and spoke to the police officer guarding the door. He asked for her name and she panicked.  
>"H-Honor Deshotels. I'm here for the Yakavetta trial…" She shifted her weight nervously as the man radioed to someone inside. After he listened to the garbled response he nodded to her and opened the door. She let out the breath she'd been holding as she stepped into the lobby that was just as busy as the sidewalk outside. She made her way into the courtroom and took a seat in the balcony overlooking the room. Her heart began to race as Yakavetta was brought into the room in handcuffs. She had only seen him on TV before. The hatred she felt seeing his mug shot on the news couldn't hold a candle to the hatred she felt seeing him in the flesh for the first time. A woman on her left calling out in Italian and crying caught her attention. No doubt it was Yakavetta's mother. She felt sorry for the woman, not because she was about to lose her son, but because she had such a remorseless bastard for a son. As the trial drug on, she kept checking her watch, wondering when the boys would make their entrance.<p>

After a few hours Yakavetta took the stand. The counsel for the plaintiff began to question him. He spoke up with a loud clear voice colored by a think Italian accent. The woman to her left called out to him again and began to blow kisses at her son. The judge called for order and the courtroom quieted back down to a low buzz. A few short moments later, the doors of the room flew open as three men ran in, causing the entire audience to panic. Honor sat stark still as the boys began to order everyone down. Murphy dragged Yakavetta from the stand and threw him down in the center of the courtroom as Connor took his place beside his brother, both of their guns trained on the back of Yakavetta's head. The third man paced back and forth in front of Yakavetta. As she took him in, she understood him to be their father. But how could that be? The boys had always told her he was locked up.  
>Suddenly, the fire alarm pierced the air. The boys jumped on the counsel's tables as their father replaced them, pushing his gun into the back of Yakavetta's skull. They began to give a very inspired speech to those trapped in the courtroom. With each line they pointed their guns around the room at the spectators.<br>"Now you will receive us," Connor exclaimed.  
>"We do not ask for your poor, or your hungry," continued Murphy.<br>"We do not want your tired and sick."  
>"It is your corrupt we claim."<br>"It is your evil that will be sought by us."  
>"With every breath we shall hunt them down."<br>As Connor spoke his next words, he stared directly at Honor, his eyes never leaving hers, "Each day we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies." He gave her the most subtle wink before turning his attention back to the rest of the room as the boys finished their speech.  
>They stepped down from the tables and flanked their father. The three began reciting a prayer she wasn't familiar with. It chilled her blood and emboldened her at the same time. After invoking the name of the father, son, and Holy Ghost, the three men discharged their weapons. After Yakavetta slumped to the ground, Honor closed her eyes and exhaled, feeling like she could really breathe again for the first time. As the court room went into frenzy, Honor stood slowly and stepped down to the railing of the balcony. She nodded once to Connor and Murphy before walking calmly from the building.<p> 


	3. The Saints Are Coming

_**But the shadows still remain since your descent  
>your descent<strong>_

_**The saints are coming, the saints are coming**_  
><em><strong>No matter how I try, I realise there's no reply<strong>_  
><em><strong>The saints are coming, the saints are coming -The Saints Are Coming by The Skids<strong>_

_Dear Honor,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sorry that we had to run off when we promised Roc we'd look after you. Just understand we had no choice but to flee to Ireland with Da. We're on his farm, about 20 miles north of Elphin, County Roscommon, Ireland. The village of Elphin is really beautiful. I hope that one day you can visit with us. How bad have things gotten in Boston since we left? I'm praying things blow over soon and we can return. Until then we miss you and love you dearly, sister. Please take care of yourself and write back soon. _

_Connor_

_P.S. Murph and I are both deeply sorry that we won't be there to see you graduate. Send an invitation if you can._

Honor read over the letter multiple times as she ate breakfast and drank her coffee. She folded the linen paper and tucked it back in the envelope. Connor had included a slip of paper with their address and instructions to address the letters to Bryn O'Loughlin to kill any possible paper trail before it could be traced. She left the letter in the middle of the kitchen table as she got ready for her the first day of her last month of classes.

After returning home from class, Honor sat at the kitchen table to reply to Connor's letter.

_Dear Connor,_

_Things are going well here in the Boston. Well, as well as things can be after you boys took down Yakavetta. Smecker secured a place for me with the police department before he "died."I got my first taste of really covering something up when the fake autopsy report rolled across the chief medical examiner's desk. Smecker passed instructions to him for me to assist. I'm confident that when I start with the department I'll be able to help keep you two out of the limelight when you get back, whenever that may be. Only one more month of classes and I'll get my degree, then I have to sit for that damn ME test. What exactly are you two doing on your Da's farm? I'm enclosing a graduation announcement that I made just for you two. I don't have anyone else to send them to, so it's one of a kind. I miss you and love you too, dear brothers. Hope to hear back from you soon._

_ Honor_

She dropped the letter and graduation announcement in the mail the next day before heading to class. Connor's response came less than a week later.

_Dear Honor,_

_Thanks for making an invitation just for your loving brothers. You look beautiful as always, and I know Roc is smiling down on you. We're not surprised that Smecker faked his death. He got in too deep with us to continue on serving with the FBI. You better not be doubting yourself about that test again, lass. You know you're going to be the best fucking medical examiner in Boston. No, the best medical examiner in the fucking nation! Da, Murphy and I want to get back to Boston as quickly as possible, but we have to lay low until we get word otherwise. While we've been here, we've been doing what any good Irish farm lads would do; we're sheering sheep, tilling the soil and drinking our asses off. We love you, sister. Take care and write back soon. _

_Connor_

_P.S. Da has asked that we send along something with his blessing. He hopes it will keep you safe in our stead._

Honor turned the envelope upside down and a small pendant on a beautiful silver chain clattered to the table. She picked it up and turned it over in her fingers as she gasped and tears came to her eyes. It was a small St. Christopher medal. On the front was the iconic image of St. Christopher and the words "Saint Christopher Protect Us." On the back, the boys Da had the medal personalized:  
>"Oh, St. Christopher, bless and protect Honor Marie Deshotels (MacManus). In nomine Patris, Et fillii, Et Spiritus Sancti."<br>She fastened the medal around her neck, kissed it once and tucked it inside her shirt. She began her reply before going to bed for the night.

_Connor,_

_Tell Da thank you so much for the St. Christopher medal. I have it around my neck and feel more peaceful already. I'm not doubting myself about the test again, just trying to work through some nerves about it. I would pay so much to see you two boys sheering sheep. Since I will be graduating in less than a month, I've had to find housing elsewhere besides the grad student apartments. I found a nice, modest one bedroom apartment just inside South Boston. Now, I'm sure you two will worry about me, but I will be fine. I'll have to qualify with a side arm to work in the police department, so I'll be armed at all times, and I'll keep my nose clean. I love you, brothers. _

_ Honor._

_P.S. I'm enclosing my new address. I'll be moved in by the first week of June._

They continued to correspond in this manner each week for almost eight years. Honor became established in the Chief Medical Examiner's office, quickly moving up the ranks to First Assistant Medical Examiner. In those intervening years, things quieted down considerably.

_Dear Honor,_

_I'm glad to know that things have stayed quiet, but I feel this may be the calm before the storm. Mobsters don't let things go easily. Just keep your eyes open and stay alert. Keep working hard and making your brothers and Roc proud. Stay safe and know we love you._

_Connor_

_P.S. Da insisted we send you a photograph. He said you'd never believe how hairy we've become._

She slipped the photo out of the envelope and grinned as she took in the brothers with their shoulder length hair and long, wispy beards. She laughed to herself at Murphy's upraised fist and Connor's smirk.  
>"You boys haven't changed one bit." She put the small photograph in the corner of the frame that held the picture of her with the boys and Rocco. She folded the letter and tucked it back in the envelope before laying it in front of the picture on the coffee table. It had been a long day at the office and she was exhausted and all she wanted to do was shower and crawl in bed. She felt a twinge of guilt for not answering back right away, but she reassured herself that even if she wrote tonight, it wouldn't post until tomorrow, so rest was the best idea. After a long shower, she climbed in bed and pulled the covers up around her as she quickly drifted to sleep.<br>Around 3 A.M., Honor's cell phone started ringing on her nightstand, jarring her from a deep sleep. She looked at the screen through blurry eyes. She tapped the screen and held the phone to her ear.  
>"Yes, Dr. Boschetti?" She rolled over onto her back as her eyes slowly came into focus on the ceiling fan. She listened to the information he gave her before hanging up and getting dressed. She hailed a cab to the Church of the Holy Saints and stepped out into the crisp early morning air. There were already reporters and officers swarming the front steps. She pushed past the reporters that wanted to get the first story.<br>When she stepped inside the church she crossed the nave to the chancel steps. Her heart stopped as she caught her first glimpse of the victim. Father Douglas McKinney was lying supine on the chancel floor, his arms crossed over his chest, with pennies over his eyes. But unlike any of the men the boys had taken out previously, there weren't exit wounds through his eyes, but his cheeks. She went about her business as normal even though her mind was screaming at her about how bad this situation was. She quickly excused herself when the Second Assistant arrived and caught a cab back to her apartment. Instead of waiting on the elevator, she took the stairs two at a time. When she was back inside her apartment, she sat down on the couch and quickly scrawled a letter to Connor and Murphy.

_My Dearest Brothers,_

_Someone has aped your style, and I feel they are trying to frame you. This has mafia stink all over it. Get back to Boston on the double!_

_ Honor_

She looked at the clock as she sealed the envelope. 8 AM. The post office had been open for half an hour already. She flew back down the stairs and out to the street, then sprinted the few blocks and made her way inside. She approached the open window and slammed the envelope down on the counter as she spoke through ragged breaths.  
>"Ireland. NOW!"<br>The frightened clerk printed up the postage. Honor slid money across the counter, and then ran out of the post office without collecting her change.  
>Little did she know, at that very moment halfway across the world, the boy's uncle, Father Sibeal was skidding to a halt outside of their small farmhouse. He had already gotten a call from the Boston diocese alerting him of the death of a priest.<p>

The next day Honor checked the mail when she got home. Nothing. The next two days she checked at lunch and in the evenings, and still nothing from the boys. On the fourth day at lunch time, her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the envelope from Connor. She slammed the small mailbox door shut and ripped open the letter.  
>Though there was only one sentence on the paper, she had to read it over and over again to believe what she was seeing. He heart fluttered and ecstatic tears filled her eyes. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her before she read the line in the center of the paper one last time.<p>

_The Saints are coming._


	4. Family Reunion

_**There are places I'll remember**__**  
><strong>__**All my life though some have changed**__**  
><strong>__**Some forever not for better**__**  
><strong>__**Some have gone and some remain**__**  
><strong>__**All these places had their moments**__**  
><strong>__**With lovers and friends I still can recall**__**  
><strong>__**Some are dead and some are living**__**  
><strong>__**In my life I've loved them all – **_**In My Life by The Beatles**

Honor shook the strands of hair that were falling from her ponytail out of her face as she hosed down the table after the examination of Father McKinney. She had found it quite difficult to concentrate on the exam to make sure that she didn't jump the gun with any procedures. Knowing the boys modus operandi, and knowing in her heart that this wasn't their work, made it very hard to be objective. She shut off the water, pulled off her exam gloves and washed her hands before pulling her hair up again. As she stood at the podium in the center of the exam room filling out paperwork, she could faintly hear a woman's voice with a strong Southern drawl.  
>"Yes, sir. I'm looking for a Dr. Honor Deshotels. I understand she's responsible for the McKinney case?" The tech at the desk mumbled something before the woman spoke again.<br>"Young man, I believe these are all the credentials you need. The FBI is taking over this case; now _please_ show me where Dr. Deshotels is."  
>When Honor heard FBI, she became wary. She just <em>knew<em> her short letter to the boys was bringing them back to a complicated, dangerous situation. Though she was sure they were antsy and bored with pastoral Ireland, she didn't want to see them get hurt, or worse. The door behind her buzzed, and she straightened as she continued with her paperwork. The door flew open, and the measured clicking of high heels taking long strides advanced on her.  
>"Dr. Honor Deshotels, I presume?" came the firm voice from behind her. Honor turned slowly and smiled at the redhead. She looked down at the woman's hip and the FBI badge that was displayed there.<br>"How can I help you, Agent?"  
>The woman flashed a smile at her before speaking again, "Is there somewhere we can talk in <em>private<em>, Doctor?"  
>Honor nodded and led her to the back corner of the exam room to her office. She offered the agent a seat, then closed the door behind them before sitting behind her desk.<br>"Let's cut to the chase here," the woman lowered her voice and leaned in "Where are the Saints?"  
>Honor's eyes widened a bit at the woman's straightforward question. "What makes you think I would know that Agent…" she trailed off, realizing that the FBI agent had yet to introduce herself.<br>"_Special_ Agent Eunice Bloom, FBI. And what makes me _think_ you would know that is your special relationship with those boys." She smirked at Honor with tight lips.  
>Honor shook her head and smiled. "I don't know those two men any better than you do, <em>Special<em> Agent." She crossed her arms on the desk and pressed her lips shut, hoping to indicate that she had nothing more to say to this woman.  
>"Now, we <em>both<em> know those boys are practically your brothers. No doubt you recognize this man?" Bloom pulled a worn badge from her black leather attaché case and slid it across the desk to Honor. She picked up a card from Honor's desk and began typing something into her phone as she continued. "That man trained me to protect these boys. He also gave me specific instructions to get in contact with you if we ever needed them again."  
>Honor put the badge down and slid it back across to Bloom. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who that man is, and I've worked with quite a few agents in the eight years I've been here. Now, if you'll excuse m…" Honor trailed off as the phone on her desk started ringing. She looked at the caller ID screen and saw it was a restricted number. "Sorry, I have to take this."<br>She picked up the receiver, and before she could say hello, the voice on the other end was rattling off quickly in her ear.  
>"Young lady, if you don't tell the woman in front of you where the boys are, things are going to get much worse for everyone. I understand your loyalty, but it could be <em>very<em> detrimental to your health."  
>Honor's face paled as the line went dead. She turned back to the grinning Bloom.<br>"Now, just _where_ are your brothers, Doctor?"

Almost five days had passed since Bloom's surprise visit, and Honor still had seen neither hide nor hair of Connor and Murphy. Honestly, she was becoming nervous about their return. What if they had decided to stay in Ireland? After all, Connor might have only lying when he assured her for years that they would be back. Maybe they had actually grown more accustomed to life on that farm than they let on so they wouldn't upset her.  
>Honor pulled the last letter and picture of the boys from Ireland from her bag and unfolded it gently. The picture they had sent along in their previous letter fluttered to the desk. The creases of the paper were already worn from so much use. In the week since she had received the letter, she had lost count of how many times she had read it. She picked up the picture between her thumb and forefinger. She spoke to herself as she looked back and forth from the picture to that one line on the paper: The Saints are coming.<br>"If you're coming, then where the hell are you two?"  
>She quickly stashed the letter as the last exam tech left in the building with her knocked gently on her door frame.<br>"Dr. Deshotels? Um…everything is cleaned up. I'm heading out unless you need something else from me…"  
>"No, Michelle. The only thing that's left is paperwork for me to do. Thank you." She forced a smile at the young woman.<br>"Okay, Doctor. I'm, uh…I'm going out for a drink. Would you like to come with me?" The girl grinned as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulders. Honor shook her head and pointed to the paperwork on her desk.  
>"I don't think so, Michelle. Duty calls." She lowered her eyes back to the papers as the girl shrugged.<br>"Alright, Doctor. See you Monday." She turned and walked away, and Honor could hear the exam room door clicking shut as the girl exited the building.  
>She tried to finish the work on her desk, but her mind kept drifting back to the conversation she had with Bloom. After that <em>much<em> unexpected phone call from Smecker, Honor had no choice but to tell Bloom where the boys were.  
><em>"I'm sorry, Special Agent. I truly don't know where they are, but I <em>do _know they're coming." Honor pulled Connor's letter from her bag and showed it to Bloom. Eunice smiled at her as she nodded her head.  
>"Good. Very good. I'll be awaiting their arrival with bated breath. And <em>you'll_ be keeping your mouth shut about this little conversation that never happened." Bloom zipped her attaché case and stood up. She nodded once to Honor and turned, her heels clicking across the tile in the large exam room.  
>Honor jumped up and followed Bloom. "Wait, Special Agent. Where is he?" She steadied herself on the door frame of her office as she awaited Bloom's answer about Smecker.<br>"Later," was Bloom's only response as she shoved the exam room door open.  
><em> Honor had unconsciously started rubbing the St. Christopher medal that Da had sent her while the trio was still in Ireland. She blew out her lips and closed the file of the case in front of her. She checked the time on her cell phone: 11:50 pm. She pushed her hair out of her face as she dialed her phone. As she waited for an answer she tapped her pen on her desk.  
>"M-m-m-McGinty's. This is D-d-d…" there was a short pause. "Doc speaking."<br>"Hey, Doc. This is Honor. I was wondering if I might swing by for a drink or two before I head home?"  
>"S-sure, lass! Ya know th-th-tha bar is always o-o-o-o…I'll fucking open tha bar for you. FUCK! ASS!"<br>Honor pulled the phone away from her ear as she held back a snicker. "I'll be there in 15." She hung up and grabbed her bag, locked her office and headed out to the street to hail a cab.

She spent the next few hours belly up to Doc's bar and nursing one whiskey on the rocks after another. As she and Doc reminisced about the almost ten years that had passed, she lit cigarette after cigarette. At a quarter after two, she finished her last drink of the night and caught Doc yawning out of the corner of her eye. She was standing and pulling on her coat as someone knocked at the front door of the bar. Doc put his finger to his lips as he tottered over to the door. He looked through the small glass windows, and then turned back to her with an ecstatic grin on his face.  
>"It's th-th-tha boys!" He started to unlock the door as Honor quickly made her way behind the bar.<br>"Don't you dare tell them I'm here, Doc!" She crouched down behind the bar as her heart raced euphorically.  
>As Doc opened the door, she could hear Murphy and Connor exclaim, "Doc!" She had to cover her mouth as her brow knitted and tears of joy filled her eyes. She didn't want to call out to them too quickly. Instead, she wanted them to exchange pleasantries with their oldest friend. Their footsteps crossed closer to her hiding place behind the bar and her breathing quickened.<br>"Jaysus, Mary and Joseph, I saw the n-n-n-news c-channel. Are you boys alright?" Doc's cane clicked across the floor as he came to stand next to the brothers.  
>"Sound as an Irish pound, Doc," assured Connor.<br>"Is it too late for a shot?" Murphy questioned.  
>"Oh, the Lord told me you'd be comin'. 'Doc' he said, 'they'd be comin'' and I was to have everythin' ready. And I have. I have everythin' r-r-r-r-r…it's all set."<br>Honor was about to pop up from her hiding place when she heard an unfamiliar person clear his throat. She crouched again and listened closely, a bit confused.  
>"Oh, this is our Mexican," explained Murphy.<br>"Nice ta meetcha, lad. They call me FUCK…ASS…"  
>"How ya doin', Fuck Ass? I'm Romeo."<br>Honor took a deep breath and stood as she cleared her throat. The four men turned to her, and Connor and Murphy exchanged a glance as grins spread over their faces.  
>"Sister!" Murphy dropped his bag and vaulted the bar, sending her highball glass skittering away from its resting place. He slung his arms around her neck as Connor set his bag down and sauntered around the end of the bar toward her.<br>His grin widened as he spoke. "What? Is that? Holy shit! Ya can't say hello? Ya have t'e hide behind a bar? It's good t'e see ya, lass! We were wonderin where our sister has been!" He joined Murphy in hugging her. She had never been held so tightly in her life, and she gasped for breath as she laughed softly.  
>"Brothers…brothers, I can't breathe. You're going to kill your sister on your first day back!" She put her hands on their shoulders as they released her. "I've been wondering where <em>you<em> have been. Took you for fucking ever to get home and the first place you come is Doc's? I see how it is." She grinned as she took Connor's chin between her thumb and forefinger and shook his head softly.  
>He teasingly replied, "It was a long journey! We were thirsty." He smirked.<br>Romeo cleared his throat again, and the trio turned their attention to him.  
>"Rome, this here is Honor. The sister we never had." Connor grinned as Honor extended her hand for Romeo to shake.<br>"How ya doin'?" He smirked as he squeezed her hand firmly, shook it twice, then released it. As he released her hand, Honor put her arms around the necks of the two men flanking her. She looked first at Murphy, her smile reflecting his, then to Connor. He winked at her before she turned her attention back to Romeo.  
>"I'm just fine now that my brothers are home." <p>


	5. Someone In Heaven

_**There's someone in heaven to talk with today  
>Someone who knows just the right thing to say<br>You lived a full life, you fought the good fight  
>There's someone in heaven to talk with tonight<strong>_

_**You've got someone in heaven to talk with today  
>Someone who knows just the right thing to say<strong>____**  
>So walk up the stairs to his bright shining light<br>There's someone in heaven to talk with tonight – **_**Someone in Heaven by The Reverend Horton Heat**

Honor woke up late the next day, her head throbbing from the joyous reunion with Connor and Murphy and their new comrade. The four of them had stayed up long after Doc had excused himself, drinking shot after shot, reminiscing and catching up. She rolled over on her side and checked her phone for the time. It was almost 3 pm. She dragged herself out of bed and took a long, hot shower to wash the previous night off of her skin. As she stepped out of the bathroom, a pounding knock on her door rang through her apartment. Her heart skipped a beat as she crossed to the door. She had no idea who would be calling at this time on a Saturday. The boys assured her that they would visit as often as they could, but that they would have to lay low for a while. She had pressured them to tell her why, but they would only grin and shake their heads saying she'd know soon enough.  
>As she looked out the peephole she let out an exasperated sigh as she saw who was waiting on the other side. She turned the deadbolt and key latches, and slid the chain out of its track, then opened the door slowly.<br>"Special Agent Bloom, what a pleasant sur…prise." Honor's final word was interrupted as Bloom pushed past her into the apartment. Honor rolled her eyes with her back still to Bloom before reluctantly closing the door. As she turned, Bloom spoke quietly but intently.  
>"The boys are back." Bloom tossed a legal sized manila envelope onto the couch and pushed open her suit jacket as she placed her hands on her gun belt at her waist. Honor leaned back against the door as she crossed her arms.<br>"Tell me something I don't know, Special Agent." Honor laughed softly then held her head as she moaned quietly.  
>"They took out a whole <em>slew<em> of Yakavetta's Chinese drug runners last night." Bloom crossed her arms, mimicking Honor's posture.  
>Honor rubbed her face hard with both hands as she moved to sit on the couch as she thought out loud. "I should've known they'd waste no time. But why not just tell me?" She sat gently on the couch and pulled her legs up underneath her.<br>"You've _seen_ them already? They do move quickly, don't they?" Bloom moved the manila envelope and sat at the opposite end of the couch from Honor. Honor noticed that Bloom had started to study the picture of her, the boys, and Rocco on the coffee table. "Now, Yakavetta is going to be gunning for these boys _hard_. You're in too deep with them. And thanks to your _previous_ relationship, Concezio knows _all_ about you." Bloom leaned forward and picked up the framed photo off the table and held it in her lap.  
>"What are you telling me, Special Agent?" Honor wanted to reach across the space between them and rip the picture from Bloom's hands, but instead she sat patiently awaiting Bloom's answer.<br>"I'm saying you have vacation time coming to you, and you're taking it." Honor started to protest, but Bloom just held up her hand before Honor could get a word in edgewise. "I've already spoken to Dr. Boschetti, and you have two weeks of vacation starting Monday. You should limit your trips outside of this apartment. It's for your own good, young lady."  
>Honor simply nodded as she pulled her hands into her lap and started studying them. She was sure that arguing with Bloom would only end badly, and she would never convince the agent that work was better for her than staying home. She had found out the hard way that time off when one is alone can have bad results, namely too much drinking and too much sleeping. Bloom placed the photograph back on Honor's coffee table gently and crossed her arms across her knees.<br>"He really was a handsome man, wasn't he?" Bloom smiled softly at Honor. Despite the fact that she was upset about being forced into vacation and hiding, a slow smile spread across her face.  
>"Yes, ma'am. He certainly was."<p>

Concezio Yakavetta sat at his desk in the office of his Prudential Tower suite panic room. He drummed his fingers on the desk loudly as he stared down Gorgeous George. Gorgeous ran his hand through his hair nervously. Attempting to defend himself, he laughed once and spoke up.  
>"B-boss, I have no fuckin' clue how…" Concezio slammed his hands on the desk and stood from his chair.<br>"SILENCE, NUMB NUTS. I'm already losing my grip on the streets of Boston, and then you allow this MAJOR fuck up?" Concezio hung his head and closed his eyes as he tried to make sense of all of the information swirling through his head. "The Saints are back, huh? Well, the Old Man's plan obviously worked. Now seven of my best men are dead at their hands…" He lowered himself into his chair slowly as he brought his head up to look at Gorgeous.  
>"Boss, I can fix this. I swear I can fix this. Just gimme another chance!" His eyes plead with Concezio.<br>"If we're gonna take these Bible thumping bastards down, we have to hit them where it hurts." He slid a file folder across the desk to Gorgeous. "If you find her, we find them, and it's sayonara Saints."  
>Gorgeous opened the file and studied the picture clipped to the inside. His eyes widened as he brought his attention back to Concezio's face. "You want me to bring Rocco's girl to you?"<br>"She's the closest person to those assholes since my father shot that turncoat, Rocco." He waved his hand as he shook his head. "Why are we still even talking about this? Just find the bitch and bring her to me!" He slammed his fist on the desk again. Gorgeous fumbled with the file folder, quickly shrugged on his overcoat and tucked the file under his arm. Gorgeous started to speak to Concezio, but closed his mouth as Concezio glared up at him. He nodded to Yakavetta as he backed out of the panic room's office.  
>Concezio spun around in his desk chair to look up at the portrait of his father that hung on the wall. "They're gonna pay for what they did, Papa. They're all going to pay. I swear…"<p>

Although Eunice had instructed Honor to stay home, Honor just couldn't keep herself shut up in her tiny apartment, especially for two weeks. She planned to surprise Connor, Murphy and Romeo at McGinty's. She pulled on a worn pair of jeans, a simple t-shirt and a hooded sweatshirt so she could keep her face relatively hidden. She slipped on her Doc Martin's before grabbing her keys and her cell phone and heading out the door.  
>Honor stepped out of the front door of her building onto the relatively quite South Boston sidewalk. She studied her surroundings in all directions before taking a detour by the Harbor before heading to McGinty's. As her boots pounded the pavement heading east, Gorgeous George stepped out of the alleyway next to her building and followed her quietly. About three blocks from the Harbor, he spoke up from behind her as he held up a few dollar bills.<br>"Excuse me, miss. I think you may have dropped this." Honor stopped and turned to look at him. She gave him a sweet smile as she shook her head.  
>"No, sir, I think you're mistaken. Thank you, though." As she spoke, Gorgeous continued to advance on her as he shoved the bills in his pocket.<br>"Sorry for bothering you, miss." He reached out and grabbed both of her wrists and started dragging her toward a waiting cab that had been following them. Honor twisted her wrists out of his grasp and began running toward a group of pedestrians some 100 yards in front of her. Before she could open her mouth to yell, Gorgeous was yanking her backwards by a handful of her hair. She had completely underestimated his speed. He was pretty fast for a fat man. Hoping to relieve some of the tension on her scalp, she pulled her hands up and wrapped them around his thick wrist as he dragged her closer to the cab. She tried to kick at his knees hoping that they would buckle and he would release her. The more she fought, the harder he tugged her hair.  
>"What the fuck, man? I don't even fucking know you! Where are you taking me?" Gorgeous wrenched the door of the cab open and threw Honor in the back before sliding in next to her. As she reached for the door handle of the opposite door, the driver clicked the automatic lock as he let out a sickening laugh. Gorgeous answered Honor as he rubbed as his leg where she had been kicking.<br>"You're going to meet the big man, sweetheart." He grinned at her. Her jaw went slack as realization set in. She began to tear at the locks on the doors. He put up an arm and pinned her back against the seat. As she continued to struggle, he sent a hard punch across her cheek, knocking her unconscious. Gorgeous spoke to the cabbie as they headed toward the Prudential.  
>"The boss man is really gonna enjoy the fight in this one." He tugged on his leather gloves as he looked out the window. The cabbie nodded and chuckled as a sickening smile spread across his face.<p>

When Honor came to, she was handcuffed on a bed in a room with metal walls. Her head lolled to the side and she saw two men standing over her with their arms crossed.  
>"Morning, sunshine," said the man with a buzz cut and scruffy, dark beard.<br>"The fuck are you?" Honor asked. Her speech slurred, her tongue feeling thick and dry.  
>"Don't worry about who I am. Just tell me where the Saints are, and I'll spare you anymore grief." A grin spread across his face as he stepped closer to her.<br>"You can go _fuck_ yourself." She spit the words out at him before rolling onto her side away from him. Behind her back the dark haired man nodded to the lighter haired man. The second man pulled Honor up by her cuffed hands and sent a hard punch to her midsection. She coughed hard as the punch knocked the wind out of her. The light haired man spun her around and sat her up on the edge of the bed as the dark haired man ran a hand over his head.  
>"Let's try this again. Where the <em>fuck<em> are your precious Saints?" She studied his face closely. If she made it out of here alive, she definitely wanted to be able to describe this man. A tired smile spread across her face as she took a deep breath and spit in his eyes. He stood, turned away from her to wipe his face, and then put the weight of two quick steps behind his hand as it connected with her face. As she slumped back on the bed, and before consciousness slipped from her again, her mind drifted to Connor and Murphy and their smiling faces the night they were reunited. She knew she had no way of letting them know where she was, and she said a silent prayer that God watch over them in their future endeavors.

_Some indeterminate amount of time later, Honor woke again. She opened her eyes to a brilliant white light and quickly squeezed her eyes shut again. She put a hand up to shield her face, then peeked at her wrist through squinted eyes. As her vision adjusted to the light, she brought up her other hand and rubbed each wrist in turn. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure approaching her. She turned to look at it as her heart started to race. She was sure there was more abuse in her future if this figure reached her. She turned and started to walk away quickly until a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.  
>"Where do ya' think you're runnin' off to so quick, gorgeous?" She dropped her head as she grinned and a hand flew to her heart. She spun on her heels as the figure came into focus.<br>"David?" Her chest heaved under her hand as she took a few steps closer. She could finally make out his face, and silent tears started to flow from her eyes.  
><em>_"Better not be anyone else fuckin' callin' you gorgeous."_ _He chuckled as he stopped a few feet in front of her. She reached out her free hand to touch his face. It felt as solid and as warm as when he was still alive and with her.  
>"It's been eight years, David. But no one else will call me gorgeous. Ever…"<br>He chuckled again as he pushed her hair behind her ear. "I know how long it's been, gorgeous." He smirked. "I know that you're not gonna let anyone else take my place."_  
><em>She nuzzled against his hand as her smile widened. "What are you doing here, David?" She looked up at him, the love in her eyes making them sparkle.<br>_ _"You're dying, Honor. Those fuckin' bastards aren't feeding' ya or anything. Your body is shutting down. But it's not your fuckin' time. You're helping the boys fight the good fuckin' fight, so you need ta' get back in there and tough this shit out. We'll be together again soon, gorgeous, but now isn't the fuckin' time." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.__ "I love you, Honor. I always will." He smiled and ran the back of his hand down her cheek before he turned to walk away.  
>Her brow furrowed as he turned from her. "David. Wait…David I want to stay with you!" Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to take a step toward him. He wouldn't turn as she called to him, and her feet wouldn't move from where they were planted. She squeezed her eyes shut as she reached out. She felt like she was being tugged toward him and up off the floor…<em>

Honor opened her eyes slowly to a blinding light again as she felt her body being lifted from the panic room bed. She felt broken, but after seeing Rocco her spirit had been renewed. The light haired man threw her down into a chair just outside the door of the panic room. Her cuffed hands fell heavily into her lap. As she blinked her eyes, she caught fleeting glimpses of the scene around her. The dark haired man was circling the room as he spoke to a conglomerate of the roughest looking men Honor had ever seen. There was a long table filled with food and drink, and Honor's stomach complained as her eyes feasted on what her body couldn't have.  
>As she continued to stare at the food, her bleary eyes caught movement outside of the window. Two bodies were approaching the window rapidly. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes weakly with her cuffed hands. As she opened her eyes again, bullets pierced the glass, sending spider webs through it. The feet of the two bodies contacted the glass hard, and it shattered around them. Once the men were inside her feeble heart started to race as she recognized the images of her brothers. The rough men around her started to draw their guns. The light haired man moved to her quickly and threw her over his shoulder. As he started to step into the panic room, the dark haired man shoved himself into them, but the light haired man fought him off, closing the door behind them as he threw Honor down on the bed.<br>Honor could hear a heated fire fight taking place outside of the room as bullets pinged off of the metal exterior of the room. The light haired man turned on the screen in the panic room revealing the scene outside. The dark haired man was on his knees in the center of the room and Murphy and Connor were behind him, their guns pressed into the back of his head. The scene reminded her of the one in the courtroom so many years ago. Though she couldn't see their faces or hear anything being said, she knew they were reciting their family prayer. The brothers squeezed their triggers and Concezio slumped dead to the floor. The light haired man began to panic. The boys turned quickly to the panic room and started to yell. The man shut off the screen and turned to Honor with a furrowed brow. Suddenly Connor's voice rang out against the metal walls of the room.  
>"Open the fuckin' door!" The man turned back to the screen and flipped it on.<br>"I'm on your side, man!" Connor huffed and pressed the speaker button again.  
>"If you're on our fuckin' side then why the fuck don't ya open the door?" Honor started to stir and tried to call out, but only managed to cough dryly. Connor spoke into the microphone again.<br>"Who is that? Who's in there with ya?" He hefted his gun as he stared into the camera.  
>"No one, man! I'm in here by myself. I swear." Honor coughed again and managed to squeak out Connor's name.<br>"HONOR?" She could hear banging on the outside of the door and knew it must by Murphy trying to pound his way inside. "You fuckin' open this door _right_ fuckin' now! Let her go!" The light haired man looked back and forth from Honor to the camera.  
>"I'll open the door if you swear you won't shoot."<br>"We're not goin' t'e fuckin' shoot you! OPEN THE DOOR!" The light haired man pressed the button for the door to open and Murphy rushed inside, shoving the man away roughly. He knelt next to the bed and touched her cheek gently. He said a prayer and crossed himself before he turned on the light haired man and growled, "Where the fuck is the key?" The light haired man pulled the key from his pocket and Murphy snatched it from his hand as Connor joined Murphy by Honor's side. As Murphy unlocked her hands, Detectives Duffy and Greenly stepped off of the window washer's platform into the suite. They crossed with Romeo to the panic room and peered in at the trio. Romeo roughly grabbed the light haired man and pulled him out into the main room as he started to question him. Connor pushed Honor's hair away from her battered face.  
>"Sister...I'm so fuckin' sorry this happened t'e ya…" He hung his head as he and Murphy began to pray again. After they had crossed themselves, Duffy stepped forward and put a hand on each brother's shoulder.<br>"We need to get her medical attention. Greenly and I will take care of it. You boys take care of your business." The brothers each laid a gentle kiss on Honor's forehead before turning out of the panic room.  
>As Duffy and Greenly wrapped her arms around their shoulders, Honor called out to the boys.<br>"I saw Rocco."  
>A tiny smile spread across her cracked lips as the detectives lead her out of the suite. The boys exchanged a sorrowful look as they crossed themselves again and thought of their dear friend.<p>

_****_


End file.
